


red-armoured naps

by AngelWars, goldenlavender (Forestgreengirl)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, CC-1010 | Fox Has Issues, CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Thorn Needs A Hug, Thorn loves him enough to make up for it, Threatened Into Sleeping, its just a reference to one of Thorns batchmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWars/pseuds/AngelWars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/goldenlavender
Summary: Thorn had one mission tonight, and it was to make sure that Fox actually got some decent rest.(And well, if he had to threaten him into it; that’s between him and Fox)
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Thorn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95
Collections: Commander Fox





	red-armoured naps

Commander Thorn was beginning to think he was the only person in the Guard that had any semblance of a healthy-sleep schedule; excluding the medics of course, but they were on thin ice. Seriously,  _ nobody  _ seemed to understand that sleep and regular food-intake was needed.

Thorn wasn’t a medic, he just had common sense. 

Commander Fox was the  _ worst  _ of them all, the man was  _ horrible _ at knowing when to sleep and when to eat, often choosing to lose himself in missions, and paperwork as a distraction. 

It drove Thorn nuts sometimes.

Fox was his best friend, and his boyfriend; the amount of times he’d walked into their office to find Fox slumped over his desk, papers stuck to his sheets, was insane.

If he had a credit for everytime he walked in on Fox having passed out somewhere, he could probably just bribe the Senate to give them rights. . 

It always left him  _ terrified  _ for a split second, seeing Fox lying still wherever he had passed out. 

It reminded Thorn too much of what had happened to one of his batchmates, how he refused to take care of himself, and Thorn found him with a blaster in his pale hands, and a blank stare. Thorn still can’t forgive himself for being unable to talk his  _ vod  _ down.

He didn’t want to  _ ever  _ find Fox like that. He couldn’t go through that twice. 

Still, he loved Fox like nothing else he knew. It was half the reason he currently had Fox pinned to his side, dragging him to sit on the slightly uncomfortable couch, ignoring the way Fox was threatening to push him out a window. 

Thorn knew that Fox was able to escape his hold if he really wanted to.

"Thorn, I swear if you don't kriffing let me go right this instant, I will hold you responsible when the Chancellor is wondering why his paperwork didn't get to him on time!” Fox hissed at the other guard, armoured in red, who kept him as close to his side as possible. 

Armour wasn’t the most comfortable to sleep in, or to lay in; but Thorn had already given up on trying to get Fox  _ out  _ of it. It was basically his second skin at this point. 

"Nope," Thorn said with a shake of his head, popping the P as he spoke, "I am not letting you go anywhere. You will stay on this couch and actually get some good-nights  _ rest,  _ Fox. " 

Thorn didn't raise his voice at all. He remained calm and collected while he tried his hardest to talk some sense into the stubborn guard.

“I’m going to  _ launch  _ you out the kriffing  _ window,”  _ Fox snarled, trying to get out of his grasp; it didn’t happen, which just showed how  _ off  _ his game Fox really was. Fox never liked losing a challenge, or getting his  _ shebs _ handed to him. 

He grunted in annoyance, rolling his eyes at Thorn. "Why? Why do you have to be like this at the most  _ inappropriate _ ,  _ inconvenient time!?" _ Fox was about to kick Thorn in the  _ shebs _ and escape from his grasp. 

Thorn turned his head to glare knives at him. He was being serious when he vowed he would get Fox to sleep tonight, and he won't stop till he does. 

And well, it was better him than one of their medics; those guys were  _ terrifying.  _ It was like all medics, regardless of which battalion or section of the army they were in; they all were bred with this sort of natural, unnerving aura to them whenever they had to get their fellow  _ vode _ to behave.

It was certainly effective. 

"You will sleep, Fox. That's an order." Thorn fought the urge to grin when Fox made a disgusted, slightly offended face. 

“You don’t even  _ have _ the authority to order me around.” 

That was technically true. They were both Commanders, but Fox was the Commander in absolute control of the Guard.

Still, willful ignorance was a beautiful thing.

“Can’t I? Let me make a deal then; if you can sit here, next to me, and stay awake after 10 minutes, I’ll let you up and you can go spend the night doing paperwork and ignoring your own body. Or, you fall asleep; and actually get some proper rest. Deal?”

Thorn knew damn-well that Fox could never pass up a challenge; there were rumours on Kamino, about the CT that kept starting competitions with the Alpha-batch, and his own batchmates. 

This mystery trooper got himself into a lot of trouble that had to be covered up by  _ Vode,  _ or dealt with by Prime.

It was nothing too horrible, mostly just small things that added up; Fox’s batchmates certainly didn’t help the case though with their big mouths. Commander Wolffe and Cody egged him on at every opportunity; from what Thorn knew at least. 

When he first met Fox on Coruscant, he couldn’t draw the similarities between the two, the CC from the stories was headstrong, and  _ wild,  _ and  _ angry,  _ and the Fox that Thorn met, was quieter, less reactive; and then there was one mission involving bets, and it all made  _ sense _ . 

It wasn’t long after that, that he realized that he indeed developed a crush on the snarky Commander. .

“Fine!” Fox snaps out, sitting tense at Thorn’s side, forcing himself not to relax; if he relaxed, he would fall asleep, and Thorn knew that. 

Thorn resigned himself to just combing a hand through Fox’s peppered hair, twirling the strands beneath his fingers, listening to the way Fox’s breath hitched every now and then as he subconsciously leaned into Thorn’s hand. 

Thorn smiled to himself, knowing that Fox wouldn't last about five minutes. The first minute drifted by in silence. Fox breathed steadily, in and out. He didn't utter a word.

The second minute went by, Fox's eyes twitched. Thorn leaned his own head back against the couch's cushions; trying to look very comfortable so then it would persuade Fox to listen to him and get some sleep. Fox clenched his fingers into his palm, like a tight fist, and managed to bite back a sigh. 

4 minutes in...that familiar heaviness settling in his chest—called drowsiness—began to reveal itself within his body. Fox blinked once, twice, three times; then he just about sagged into the cushions as subtly as possible. 

Thorn knew exactly what he was doing.

5 minutes in and Fox started to doze off. Thorn watched him the entire time. He smiled to himself when Fox jolted awake and forced his own eyes open. 

Thorn had to applaud Fox’s determination to stay awake, it was honestly a little bit impressive. Finally at the 6 minute mark, Fox slowly slumped to one side and his face collided with Thorn's right shoulder. 

_ “Lights out.”  _ Thorn whispered to himself with a soft smirk, a fond look entered his eyes. Fox always looked so peaceful when he was asleep. 

The hard-lines that Thorn saw on a day-to-day basis seemed to fade when he was asleep; it was a nice touch to the stressed muscles in his jawline. 

( _ Seriously, that man was going to break his jaw by clenching it too hard at the rate he’s going.)  _

Though Thorn would never admit it outloud that sleepy Fox was adorable to him or Fox would  _ actually  _ launch him out of the window.

Thorn also never told Fox this, mainly because if he did, Fox would learn how to fake it, and the only way to tell he was sleeping would be gone; but Fox made these small, snuffling noises when he slept. 

It was unbelievably cute. 

“Sleep well,  _ Foxie _ .” Thorn whispered, tugging him close enough that the air-conditioning wouldn’t make him too cold. He didn’t want him to actually catch some sort of illness; it’d be counterproductive. 

Thorn grabbed his datapad. He would be here for a few hours at least, he might as well keep himself entertained.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! stan foxthorn or perish Honestly, I love those boys So Much- 
> 
> clone/clone discord server! https://discord.gg/jBUVd3G
> 
> vox’s tumblr: @forestgreengirl  
> beta’s tumblr: @angelwars11


End file.
